


Fallen Into Place

by SongOfMarbule



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfMarbule/pseuds/SongOfMarbule
Summary: Prompto wakes up one morning with a short-lived mystery to solve: just what, or who, did he roll into just now?





	Fallen Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my entry for Promnis Week Day 1! The prompt was '“Can I take a picture of you like this?”'.

Prompto woke early that morning, beams of sunlight peeking through the window blinds that gently kissed his eyelids open. As he laid there groggily, his mind went through the usual ‘booting up’ thoughts:  _ why am I awake, do I have to be somewhere today, do I need to use the bathroom, did I turn the stove off last night, I’m kinda hungry, wow I’m actually kinda overheating.  _ He was warm. So warm. He shifted, kicking what remained of the blankets off of his lower half. Legs now exposed, the cool morning air gave him instant relief, but when he felt that same air hit… somewhere else, he froze in surprise.

Well, that was… admittedly odd. Had he forgotten to put his boxers on before he’d gone to bed? Had he really been that tired, that out of it yesterday? Probably. _Okay. Mystery solved_ , he thought to himself. And with that, he decided that he didn’t feel like dragging himself out of bed quite yet. A pleased yawn escaped him as he closed his eyes, drawing his legs up comfortably as he rolled over to attempt sleeping once more.

However, his plans were delayed, as with one half turn his body collided with something. Something big, something that didn’t move, as if it were anchored to the mattress.

A bump. Peering over, he found that his blanket had a definite bump on his left side. Did he accidentally sleep with a pile of laundry on his bed or something? Huh. Apparently, there was more to this mystery than he’d originally thought, enhanced by the faintest aroma of something pleasant, something... herb-y. Like tea. A cross between honey and cinnamon, maybe? He wasn’t sure, but what he  _ was _ sure of was that it was... awfully familiar. It reminded him of breakfast; no, actually, it reminded him of  _ someone _ , more like. 

Oh. 

_ Oh. _

The mystery bump in the bed, he discovered, wasn’t so much a mystery anymore. His mind scrambled to tape together all the bits of his sleep-fractured memories and the end result was the spitting image of someone he knew. Quite well, actually. Someone he’d known for an eternity, someone he was really close with; someone he was… dating. And had been, for months.

A gentle hum, a yawn followed by a grunt and the exposure of ash-blond hair as the blanket slipped down told him all he needed to know.

Ignis Scientia.

In his bed.

Naked. And so was he.

Was this... some sort of dream? A really awesome, completely unbelievable dream? No, as luck would have it, it wasn’t. It  _ had _ actually happened. As Prompto gawked at his bedroom guest, his memories decided to come back from their nightly reprieve to remind him of how this had come to be.

He remembered how Ignis, looking as unfairly handsome as he always did, smiled cheerfully when he had answered the door yesterday evening. He remembered how Ignis had insisted on cooking Prompto dinner (and even brought his own ingredients - the  _ fiend _ ) when Prompto had wanted to give him a break, for once. He remembered how he may or may not have distracted Ignis while the man was cooking; how they’d hastily rushed through dinner, neglecting the dishes in the sink in favour of rushing upstairs to his bedroom. Prompto quickly recalled how soft and gentle Ignis’ hands had been without gloves; how Ignis had cupped his cheek and pressed their lips together softly, then firmly, and then he’d lost count of how many times they’d collided in the  _ face  _ and wow, his lips were kind of sore today, now that he thought about it, and---

“Good morning, Prompto,” came a smoothly accented voice, interrupting Prompto’s off-rails train of thought. Seafoam eyes bore into his own ocean blue, and before Prompto had a chance to stutter anything in response, there came the feeling of slender fingers in his hair, coaxing his face towards another and the touch of velvety lips against his own.

Prompto felt his heart lodge itself into his throat. Ignis was in his bed. Kissing him. He wasn’t sure why he was so fixated on that aspect, as they’d definitely done much,  _ much _ more last night, but there was just... something about Ignis’ kisses, something that pulled him right out of reality and into some sort of alternate dimension. Those lips did something to him, and it wasn’t just the something between his legs.

The magnetic pull of their lips led to Prompto rolling on top of Ignis, straddling his waist comfortably as their kiss continued. For a moment Prompto worried if he was just a little  _ much _ first thing in the morning, but when he felt Ignis’ fingers push into the soft strands of his hair again, he felt a silent relief… or rather a not-so-silent relief, as he may have groaned a little from how  _ nice _ it felt to have his hair played with.

He felt Ignis’ lips quirk against his own. Parting briefly, Prompto used this opportunity to admire the beauty beneath him. To say he was unprepared at the absolute _ marvel _ he was presented with right then was an understatement.

Ignis Scientia, the slim yet toned, long-legged wonder, the prim intellectual with the  _ best _ sense of humour, the kind hearted and selfless man he had loved for so long, laid beneath him with not so much as even his glasses on his person. Exposed and vulnerable from head to toe, it wasn’t just Prompto who had given himself,  _ all _ of himself, to another person for the first time last night; Ignis had, too. Those seafoam eyes glittered up at him, soft and warm and filled with adoration. Ash-blond hair, normally styled neatly, laid dishevelled and fanned around his head, like some sort of silken halo. Ignis… he straight up looked like some kind of ethereal being. Was Prompto in heaven? Did he wake up in heaven? He swore he was in bed with an angel right now. Wait, wouldn’t that be considered a sin or something? Wouldn’t it---

“Prompto,” Ignis began gently, once again tearing Prompto away from his overactive thoughts. He smiled, the sight of Prompto’s freckled visage right in front of him making it impossible to keep a straight face. “Might there be something on your mind?” He reached up to place his hands on Prompto’s face, cradling him lovingly.

“Uh, maybe?” Prompto squeaked, sure that Ignis could feel that blush on his palms. “I was just thinking that… well… y’know…” He struggled with his words, both from the fact that he was still very much half asleep, and because… he still struggled with giving Ignis compliments. He tried again, but it didn’t exactly come out the way he’d wanted. 

“Hey… can… can I take a picture of you? Like this?” he whispered, his eyes darting to the side from shyness. “If not, it’s totally okay! You can say no, I won’t be offended or anything.”

Ignis hummed thoughtfully. “I wouldn’t object, as long as you resist the urge to post it online to your social media channels. What was that one you joined the other day? Shutterbug?”

“Dude, I would  _ never _ ,” Prompto gasped in fake offense. “ _ You,  _ are for my eyes only.”

“I see. Well, I suppose it can’t be helped, then,” Ignis replied, moving his hand to his own chin in ponderment. “I will have to fashion a full body, face concealing suit constructed entirely from garbage bags to wear while I’m out in public, to ensure that not another soul can bear witness to my person.”

Prompto snorted, jostling Ignis’ chest with his hands. “Hey, shut it! I was trying to be romantic. Or I guess maybe it was a sexy attempt? I don’t know anymore.” He made a face. “The point is: shut up.”

Ignis laughed. “Well, go on, then.”

Prompto, unwilling to leave his current attractive throne, shifted awkwardly so he could reach over to the nightstand where his phone was sitting. As much as he wanted to get this moment on his actual camera, he didn’t want to push his luck and instead went for the next best, and convenient, thing. 

“All right,” he said, hoping his nerves weren’t showing in his voice while he readied his camera app. “Ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Ignis replied. “Shall I do a little pose for you?”

Prompto laughed this time. “If you want? But you look good, just as you are right now.”

Ignis had other plans. He gave a little yawn while he stretched his arms above his head, displaying himself shamelessly for his partner. The sunlight seeping through the blinds painted stripes across his chest, highlighting the taut pull of skin around his finely sculpted muscles. As he looked up at Prompto with that sultry gaze of his, his lips quirked upward in a teasing smile, Prompto silently cursed at the forbidden sight below him. Gods, just… did Ignis know how attractive he was? He  _ had  _ to know, right? He swallowed, hardly managing to keep a steady hand as he quickly tapped the shutter button.

Ignis shifted, regarding Prompto with curiosity. “Well?” he asked after he heard the little ‘click’ from the phone speaker. “How did it turn out?”

_ Cursed image, perfect image, horrible image, best image ever _ , Prompto hissed internally as he stared at the perfect picture that now resided on his phone screen. “Huh? Oh. Sorry, but it’s awful. Terrible. Gonna delete it so it will never... see the light of day,” Prompto uttered, his thoughts jumping around thanks to the feeling of Ignis’ palms sliding over his hips.

Ignis clicked his tongue. “I see. That’s really too bad,” he replied, placing his hands against the small of Prompto’s back. “I had a good feeling about that one.”

“Yep. Guess I’ve got no choice but to spend the rest of the day... taking... more pictures until... I can get... it right.” Prompto practically gasped each word, squirming while Ignis’ hands continued to roam.  _ Dammit Ignis, really?! _

“I wouldn’t object to that,” mused Ignis, coaxing Prompto back down for another kiss. “But only if you allow me to return the favour on my own phone.”

“...deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://saturnvalleycoffee.tumblr.com). I've also got a [FFXV sideblog](http://caseofthestolenspecs.tumblr.com), where these short stories are being cross-posted to!


End file.
